Hetalia in Wonderland
by francypants01
Summary: England takes a trip to Wonderland. this is my first Fanfiction. i hope you like it


Characters: Alice-England/Britain

Mad Hatter- France

Door mouse- Canada

Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb- The Italian Brothers

Evil queen- Russia

Caterpillar- China

White rabbit- Germany

Chesire cat- America cat

Narrator

Alice (England) was sitting in his office 1 day when she saw a peculiar sight. Germany was racing by yelling "I'm very late!" Alice asked "Hey Germany. What are you late for?" Germany replied with "A meeting," and kept walking while bunny ears and a tail. Alice, confused by this, followed him around a corner and fell into wonderland. Alice was even more confused by this. "Where the hell am i?" He saw Germany race under him and through a door. "Wait!" the brit yelled. He then noticed a table with a key and a bottle that said "drink me," on it. "What the hell is this?!" he said while picking up the bottle. "That is drink me." Alice, not knowing who said that, said "Who said that?" and looked around. "Do you not know this story? It was written in your country." He just then realized that this story was just like Alice in Wonderland. "Why am i in Wonderland?" he asked. "Just drink it already." He took the key in hand and drank it. When he was down to size he opened the door where he was greeted by to strange people he knew. "Italy? Romano? What are you doing here?" Italy said "Ciao Alice! We were told to be your escorts." "Alice? Why does everyone call me that?" Italy said "Because you're Alice. now lets go to the caterpillar!" He grabs England's and Romano's hand and skips off to the caterpillar. When they got there England asked "You're here too China?" The caterpillar replied "I know of no one named China." England rolled his eyes and asked "How do i get out of this place" The caterpillar said "You must go to the the Hatter." "And where do i find the Hatter?" asked England. "I haven't the slightest idea. go ask the chesire cat." America cat appeared out of know where and said "Hello!" England recognizing him said "You're america's cat right?" America cat ignored the question and said "Follow me" and started head in the direction of the hatter. England had no choice but to follow and when he arrived he scowled and asked "What the bloody hell is that french frog doing here?!" America cat had already disappeared leaving England alone with the Hatter. The Hatter was having a jolly good time chatting with his friend the door mouse when he noticed Alice. "Ah! At last Alice. I z'ought you would never arrive," he said with a grin on his face, "Please. 'ave some tea." He extended his arms pointing out on the table. England said "No. i just want to go home." The hatter was a little disappointed and said "After all z'e time i spent preparing for your arrival you don't even say 'i?" England replied "Just tell me how to get home." The hatter said "You must see the queen." England asked "and how do i get to the queen?" The hatter replied "Z'ere is a train." The door mouse whispered while pointing at the train station "It's right over there." England got on the train and when he got off at the queen's palace he was greeted by a grinning little Italian and a German with bunny ears. Italy said "Ciao again Alice!" The german rubbed his temples and said "Let me escort you to the queen," and grabbed England's arm and dragged him to the throne room. The queen was throwing axes and beating people with led pipes. "Who cut my sunflowers?!" he yelled. England was very confused when he was put on trial. The queen, that resembled russia very much, asked "Did you cut my sunflowers, Alice?" England answered "I haven't seen any sunflowers the whole time I was here!" The queen yelled "She lies! off with her head!" Suddenly, the hatter came in and snatched england away. "I know how you can get home." England was very confused and frightened. "How?" he asked. The hatter shoved him onto a train before he got caught by the queen. The queen said "You stole my victim away from me, da? Off with his head!" The hatter mouthed "au revior" knowing england was watching him and the train left.

England awoke yelling then finding the book Alice in Wonderland in his hands. He threw the book against the wall and swore never to read it again.


End file.
